onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Francis Wolfang
Francis Wolfang (フランシスウル ファン Furanshisu urufan) is the Captain and co-founder of the pirate crew: The Soaring Fang Pirates. Officially, he occupies the position of Captain (a title which he gives little importance to) and Cook. Appearance Due to a height of 6'2", Francis is the second tallest person in his crew. His height, along with strong stature, unshaved beard and long black hair, will most likely cheat on people about his friendly nature and on his cooking skills. His trademark clothing would be his shirt (with the word "KENDO" on it), blue fighting trousers and sword holster, which mark his experience with sword fighting. On a hot day, he goes with brown sandals, and in a cold or rainy day, he brings out a pair of brown boots. Whenever the crew exits the ship, he will carry a gray backpack filled with emergency food supplies, a habit he has gained from long ago. The creepiest of his features is the scar he carries on his back. A three claw slash from when he was trainning when still a teenager. According to him, it was made when in the middle of a training session, a pack of hungry wolves came down from the mountains and attacked him. he managed to kill all six of them, but not before the last one had attacked him from behind without him being capable of seeing it coming. For that mistake, he trained for another extra year. Personality Being on voyage for ten years has brought up Francis friendly personna, something he missed as a child. Now that he has founded a crew of friends and companions, these two personalities have mixed, creating a person who can be carefree when in a good mood, but ruthless and merciless when placed in a tight spot. It's a running gag that although he is alright with flying on a ship, he's always nervous when it comes to landing. He likes fruit the most out of everything that is eatable, but eating seafood will cause him an allergic reaction. He dislikes smoke, since it pollutes the fresh air he so likes, and will be driven into a mad frenzy when seeing a cockroach, a thing he's being traumatized of since a kid. He ignores the title of Pirate Captain, prefering to think as everyone inside a ship of equal authority in it's working area, but will bring out the position in diplomatic affairs or problems within the crew. History Past History Being the son of housewife mother and a father who ran his own kendo dojo, he worked hard from the age of three, when his father first taught him to wield a bamboo sword. When not helping his mother in the house or practicing (in his case, what we call European Fencing), he could be seen reading warfare history books at the village's library. So, at the age of nine, he was already his father's best student, almost going up to him toe to toe. One day, when he was eleven, his mother died of illness. The neighbors said he never cried until that day. Even when he was a baby, he would just cry for being hungry. He also never prayed ever again from that day forward. From that day, he would spend eight hours of each day in the island's forest, doing god knows what, only that he would return home with scratch marks, bruises and three times with a ruptured arm muscle. That routine lasted three years, and in that time, he never touched a sword again. After those three years, a pirate ship approached the island's harbour. The pirates sent a warning that if the city didn't surrendered their values after one hour, they would bombard them. On that day, the villagers were surprised to see fourteen year old Francis approaching the harbor, a place he hadn't set foot in three years, bandaged like a bloody mummy and just simply standing still, facing the ship. The villagers told his father to make his son leave before he would harm himself. The father simply walked to the harbor and watched his son. After one hour had passed, the pirates launched a warning shot. The cannonball stood still has it was caught by the boy's bare hand. The villagers stood amazed as the boy removed his bandages, revealing no open wounds although the amount of blood there would have to say otherwise. Just a three wolf claw mark on his back. A scar that would seem fatal. After releasing his bandages, the boy picked the cannonball and tossed it back at the ship, bursting the ship into flames (apparently hitting the ammo stock). He never knew how many pirates he had killed that day, as some of them had fled in a raft, but from that point forward the boy was recognized and praised by everyone of the island has the strongest. When the villagers went to see the place the boy had been training, they were terrified at the sight of crushed boulders, a cave made by someone's bare fists and bones of wolves, the reason why the village herds had been safe for all that time. From that day forward, the boy retook his old bamboo sword, only to crush it at the first grasp. To avoid more of these incidents, his dad gave him a family heirloom, a saber form his ancestor's. But the boy could only use it when his dad thought of him as ready, so Francis took swordsmanship from the bottom once again, taking him another three years, never forgetting his four hour exercises. When the boy was over eighteen years, his father died of old age. On his dead bed, the father told him something that set him in course for adventure: "Never grow a wishbone where your backbone oughta be my son". With that the father pointed the cabinet in front of him and kissed his son farewell. The boy opened the cabinet and found the saber his father had showed him. The boy stood in the island just a couple of more days until his father funeral was given. He left his house and Dojo to the second best student, also a good friend of him that promised to train the next generation. With that, he left the village on a trading boat in which he had saved the captain once from pirates, and made his way to the next island, waiting for his new challenge. From that day forward, the boy spent 10 years practicing his art, challenging even the Marine officials. After defeating a Marine Captain in a sword fight, in which the Captain stated that the Marine Flag had been challenged, Francis received his first bounty of 20,000,000 Beli, which evolved to his current one: 40 million beris. Loguetown Arc Twin Capes Arc Cactus Island Arc Abilities Super-Human Strength At the age of eleven, Francis carried out an excessive training routine, brought up by anger from his mother's death. As a result of those three years, he acquired Super-Human Strength, enough to stop an incoming cannonball with one hand. For this feat, he was given the name "Strong Fist". This strength can be channeled through his saber. Techniques: Soaring Elbow Buster - While in mid-air, Francis drives his right elbow with great strength into the ground or agaisnt a wall, crushing the enemy between them. Strong Fist - Francis's nickname manouver. By putting great amounts of pressure on every muscle on his right arm, one single punch is able to crash through metal. Saber (Fencing Style) Although being capable of lifting a sword since the early age of three or four years old, the three years Francis spent on training his strength had caused Francis' strength to become unstable, causing him to crush every bamboo sword he would grasp. Therefore, he was given a saber, which was a family heirloom, and would only be given such a weapon if he would repeat sword training from the very beginning. After the death of his father, Francis was given the saber and stood as master on the art of fencing. Saber Techniques: *'Coup Droit (Right Handed Strike)' - A thrusting technique with the sword that creates a highly compressed blast of air with enough power to burst its way through a thick wall as if fired from a gun. *'Coup de Banderole (Streamer Strike)' - An aerial slice. The the attacks performs a lateral slash towards the target, launching a green wave, leaving a "stream" mark on contact, hence the name banderole. *'Attaque au Fer (Attack on Iron)' - A technique in which the user slashes an opponent's weapon almost instantaneously. Apparently intended to disarm the opponent by destroying whatever weapon they might be wielding at close range. *'Passe Avant (Leap Forward)' - A sword thrusting technique in which the user propels himself forward in order to strike an opponent head on. *'Flèche (Arrow)' - The rear leg is brought in front of the front leg and the fencer sprints past his/her opponent leaving a cut on the side of the opponent like it was made by a passing arrow. *'Remise (Continuation)' - Mostly used if "Coup de Banderole" is avoided. A technique in which the user delivers several thrusts against an opponent. Visually, due to the user's speed, it looks as if they are thrusting with several swords. *'Ookami Giri (Wolf Slash)' - The only non-fencing attack in Francis's sword technique repertoire. The user spins around in the same spot, then jumps, giving the impression that he disappeared. Then he quickly approaches the target from a different direction and delivers 3 diagonal strikes, leaving 3 slashes on the target like the ones in Francis's back. Soulless Mode During one of his journeys around North Blue, Francis was invited to stay with the tribe of the Lokooki, the inhabitants of Gishiki Island. After been in the island for three days, he was invited to witness a traditional ritual carried on by the warrior population of the tribe. The ritual consisted of two warriors above their twenty's, fighting a duel to the death, where the children of the looser would be sacrificed to the gods. This ability is identified by the following features: white eyes; bleading from the yes, which then dry and become red marks on the warriors face (each person has a different pattern); and the ability to send powerful roars through out very large distances. When the match was over, Francis was informed that "Soulless Mode" was transmitted through the bloodlines of several families, including his. He was then explained that this ability allows the user to unlock hidden strength, but also to create "link-chains" within his mind. Each "link-chain" represents one person, and when entering in Soulless Mode, anyone other than the people who were recognized by a "link-chain" is considered an enemy. But for each "link-chain" created, one tenth of the strength given is surpressed. The maximum of "link-chains" that anyone can create is nine. Another quality of "Soulless Mode" it's the ability to repress pain and damage on the user during this mode. The downfall os that all damage will still be applied when "Soulless Mode" stops working. To avoid possible disasters, Francis only invokes this power under extreme conditions, like when Obutsu destroyed a ship that one of his future nakama had put her heart and soul into. The main trigger appears to be uncontrollable rage. Major Battles Francis Wolfang vs Kit Tounshira (Interrupted) Francis Wolfang vs Marine Captain Obutsu (Won) Francis Wolfang vs "Humming" Brook (Lost) Trivia *Francis has his own signature laughter: Pwhahahahaha! *Francis has adopted the very same phrase that his dying father gave him, as a guideline: "Never grow a wishbone where your backbone oughta be my son". But the real phrase belongs to Clementine Paddleford, an American food writer active from the 1920's through the 1960's. *Although this character was only created in 2010, it's been on Wolfang13's mind since the first time One Piece was broadcast in Portugal, over five years ago! *Francis as also made an appearance in another fanfiction, besides The Soaring Fang Pirates (over the pen name Francis Wolfang). He's also appearing in One Piece New Nakama, a fanfiction made by Oggytheogre321, where he is captain of another unnamed pirate crew. Category:Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Captains Category:Cooks Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Soaring_Fang_Pirates Category:Wanted Category:North Blue Characters